Mystic Matt
by stripedgoggles44
Summary: Summary is inside. A MXM story, but Matt can read minds. Is good Y Please read, but summary wouldnt fit on here. : Rated for swearing, but will change later for other things ;
1. Struck by lightning

Mystic Matt.  
MXM story.

SUMMARY!  
On the night of his birthday (February 1st for all that don't know) Matt gets struck by lightning, after sneaking out to the shop with Mello. Matt feels fine, although he has a scar on his right shoulder, and doesn't feel different until the next morning.  
When...  
He goes downstairs and hears people talking that he doesn't know. He freaks out when he can't see their mouths moving and goes to experiment. His experiment proves he can hear people's thoughts and decided to use his new found powers for the sake of funness: D

STILL DONT OWN DEATHNOTE! GODAMN.  
A/N- Okay, so this is kind of an alternate reality, where KIRA doesn't exist. BUT L and Light are together, and live at whammy's, as well as Near, Linda, Matt, Mello, Harley, RR, and a couple of other random people that are just extras ;) .  
A/N/A- RR And Harley, are OCs and the names are taken from P.J Tracy books.  
O/A/N- This s set when Matt and Mello are 15.

DEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTE.

"Psttt. Hey, matt. Matt wake the hell up!" Mello was shaking Matt so hard; he thought he might fall out of bed.  
"Ngh, Mel, leave me alone, its a Saturday. Piss off." Mello shook his head, Matt sure did like his sleep, but mello, smirked, he could get matt out of bed.  
"Mattttyy, I wanna, go check out the new video arcade."  
Matt shot up so fast that his collided with Mello's face and was then lying on top of mello as he fell backwards.  
Matt, didn't realise the position was awfully uncomfortable for mello, who had loved the redhead since he was twelve.  
"Sure-sure"  
Said gamer, pushed himself off mello and shuffled on the lower half of Mello, so that the blonde would squirm trying to get up.  
"Matt. Get. The. Hell. Off."  
Matt looked at the way he and Mello was sitting, and cocked his head. How was this uncomfy?  
Must be getting a dead leg or something, he thought to himself, shaking his head as he pulled up off Mello and looked around for his shirt.  
Holy Shit.  
Matt was topless.  
Mello was trying to stifle the urge to touch his toned body, his abs, his chest.  
Matt found his favourite top which he had dumped over by the trash can and slipped it over his head. He pulled on his jeans at the same time and shoved his goggles over his head.  
In all the years Mello had known Matt he had never known why he wore goggles. He would ask the game boy sometime soon, because Matt seemed to be getting in better in mood swings lately. If only he could teach Mello self control....

It was dark outside, and it was the perfect and only chance they ever got to go get chocolate after hours.  
Matt opened the door, "Ladies first."  
Mello gave him daggers, but Matt smiled and so he just rolled his eyes and sighed through his nose.  
They knew their way out of Whammies by now, they had been sneaking out of their orphanage since they were 12.

They snook down the stairs, Mello leading and Matt looking out from behind.  
Out of the window in the play hall and over the field until they found a hole under the fence that they had to keep expanding because Matt was getting so tall.  
Once they were out, Matt and Mello walked at a steady pace, to the market, which was always open.  
Matt cursed. Mello always got him out of bed with the arcade routine. Hell, the arcade wasn't even open yet.  
"Mellllllooooo, I thought we were going to the arcade." He whined.  
"You know I always that excuse but you never remember. If you're quiet I might buy you a new game for your DS." He smiled; there was always a compromise with Matt; always a silver lining.  
Matt mumbled something like an 'Okay' and stalked off to find a stall with video games on.

Mello found what he was looking for almost immediately, he had a special here. 200 chocolate kisses, 20 chocolate bars and a couple of gift boxes, just in case they ran out at Whammies.  
He came out with about seven bags and thanked the Japanese woman that was serving him. Matt had several different games in his hands and his eyes were glazing over. Mello rolled his eyes and walked over, so that their bodies aligned. Matt coughed and mello whispered into Matt's ear.  
"See anything you want Matty?"  
"Yeah, bout 50 games. But some of them are a bit to pretty, and not gory enough, so just these four please?"  
Mello gave him the, 'I meant me you fucking bastard, give me a compliment and you might get them' look, and put a hand on an ever so skinny hip. He started to reach into his back pocket for the money when Matt all of a sudden gave him what he wanted.  
"Mel. Has anyone ever told you your eyes are so pretty?"  
'That's better', Mello thought, as he got a wad of cash out of his back pocket and placed it on the stall.  
Matt smiled and took Mello into a bear hug, making Mello stiffen, but he patted Matt's head with his free hand and wiggled free.  
Matt put the games into a bag and grabbed all of them except one.  
"Matt, I can carry some more. Gimme some."  
"No Mel, don't make me knock you out and carry you too."  
Mello shut up, matt was deadly serious, and he wouldn't hesitate to carry mello.

They had a little trouble getting the bags through the hole and after about ten minutes they were through, but it started to thunder and lightning.  
Matt was half way under the gate when the lightning hit, causing his body to shock, and convulse like a game controller.  
Mello dropped all the bags and went to help his friend.  
"MATT! MATT! Can you hear me Matty?"  
Matt eyelids fluttered closed and he dropped to the ground.  
"SHITSHITSHITSHIT!"  
He hauled Matt up and carried him up to the room, then came back for the bags. Matt wouldn't want his games to be broken.

A couple of minutes later Matt woke up. His head hurt, a lot. Mello trudged though the room and gasped, dropping all the bags on the floor and raced over to Matt's side.  
"M-M-Matt are you okay? I'm sooooo sorry we should have never go-"  
Matt had put his finger to Mello's lips and shook his head.  
"Its fine. You should know it takes a lot more then lightning to kill the Matt. I have to face you everyday don't I?" Matt smirked and stuck his tongue out. Even that childish remark and gesture brought tears to Mello's eyes.  
"Just don't do it again you idiot. "  
Mat smiled and swore he wouldn't and collapsed on the bed leaving Mello to unpack all of the stuff.

THENEXTMORNINGTHENEXTMORNINGTHENEXTMORNINGTHENEXTMORNINGTHENEXTMORNING.

Matt awoke groggy and his eyes hurt too much. Shit. He had slept in his goggles and probably had an imprint on his face.  
He rolled his eyes and searched for Mello, who wasn't in the room, and was probably already down at breakfast.  
So he got up and headed down the stairs.  
He saw Mello was at their table by the window, head rested on his arms and face down.  
"Hey Mel, who died?"  
Mello shook his head and smiled slightly, and pointed to the lunch cart. "Go get something to eat Matt."  
Matt nodded and walked over to the lunch cart.  
_**'I know but did you see the way he looked? I mean, cant he at least wash?"  
**_Matt turned around "Excuse me?"  
The girl who was called RR, or roadrunner, because of how fast she ran looked gone out and matt just turned around again.  
_**'Jeez. What's up with his today? Got a video game shoved up his ass or what?!"  
**_No one spoke to him like that, not out loud.  
Mello would kick their ass.

He Ran up to near, and asked him to follow, leaving Mello feeling guilty and alone at the window.  
"Near, think something."  
_**'He is an idiot."  
**_"Did you think 'he is an idiot'?"  
Near cocked his head and frowned.  
"Yes. Matt Howa did you know that?"  
Matt just shook his head.  
"lucky guess."  
He did a mini victory dance and went inside the cafeteria.  
Lucky guess my ass.

DEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTE.  
A/N I hope you like it.  
Iloveyou Matt.  
Will update when I can.

Press the button. The review one. Please. *Pouts*  
Love  
Stripes.


	2. He loves me?

Mystic Matt.

STILL DONT OWN DEATHNOTE! GODAMN.  
A/N- Okay, so this is kind of an alternate reality, where KIRA doesn't exist. BUT L and Light are together, and live at whammy's, as well as Near, Linda, Matt, Mello, Harley, RR, and a couple of other random people that are just extras ;) .  
A/N/A- RR and Harley are OCs and the names are taken from P.J Tracy books.  
O/A/N- This s set when Matt and Mello are 15.  
A/G/A/N- Oh btw, just incase your like an ass, the bold bits are people's thoughts.

Matt sat down next to Linda as mello had gone up to their room in a huff. God knew why.  
_**'Wow. He's sitting next to me. His goggles are like wow. Just wow. That body, i would like to-'  
**_Matt smiled into himself. He loved being able to do this even if he had only been able to read minds for a couple of minutes.

"Um Linda?" He said hurriedly, not wanting to see the images that were now flying through Linda's mind.  
Linda turned her head and smiled, meaning for Matt to continue.  
"How are you?"  
She looked really annoyed. _**'Stupid boy. Why was he so reluctant to ask that? Maybe i should ask him out, ha, I'll do it now."  
**_"Matt I was-"  
Matt panicked.  
"Linda... You know you're one of my friend's right?" He put emphasis on the friend's part so that she would get the message.  
_**'Dam.'  
**_She nodded slowly and turned back to near who was sitting right beside her.  
He scanned through the crowds of people in the cafeteria and realised that he could only hear the thoughts of the person he was looking at.  
Like RR was thinking  
_**I wonder if it's going to rain today...**_ This kind of reflected her personalitly. She was really dumb; well by Matt, Mello and near's standards, but she was artsy and sentimental, and that's what everyone loved about her.  
He shouted her across the table. "Hey RR, Is it going to rain today?"  
She also she believed she was a fortune teller, she had tarot cards and everything. But she was accepted into whammies for her unbelievable sport talent. She was the fastest runner, in great Britain, and 3rd in the world, and she was only 14.

And Harley was sitting by the bullies thinking...  
_**Well blow me RR looks nice today.**_  
It was knowledge that Harley liked RR; he was just too shy to ask her out anywhere. Even to talk to her. He always annoyed her though, leaving her thinking that he hated her, or disliked her for some reason.  
Matt walked over and sat by Harley.  
Usually they never got on, because Harley would hit matt and Mello would smash Harley to pieces.  
Where was mello?  
"hey Harley."  
"Get lost freak."  
_**Why the fuck is he talking to me. Just because mello has the biggest gay crush on him. I don't wanna get cut up by mello again; the last time was bad enough.**_  
Matt choked. Mello had a crush on him? It had always been the opposite.  
But he was angry, matt had always joked Mello and Matt would be perfect for each other.  
Why hadn't he told him?  
"Go talk to RR, she likes you okay?"

With that he left and went running up to mello. He found mello crying in the middle of the floor with millions of pictures around him.  
Matt looked at mello and was seeing all the pictures in his head.  
All of mello and matt, through the years.  
"M-Mell?" Mello looked up and immediately wiped away the tears and his big blue eyes met Matt's goggles and Matt was flooded with emotion almost as fast as Mello was feeling it.  
_**Goddamn it. Can't he leave me alone?**_  
"What?" Mello was avoiding matt's eyes and matt went toward him and pulled him into a big bear hug.  
Mello resisted so Matt just held him tighter, and eventually mello gave in and lay his head on Matt's chest.  
"Mello what are you doing with our photos?" it came out as a whisper, and it sounded pained as mello's thoughts raced through his head.  
_**He's always so nice to me, why do i have to be a jackass? What's wrong with me? Shit, i have to speak now.  
**_"Nothing." And with that he started picking them all up barely moving from matt and the goofy smile that graced his face.  
"Mello? You know i would never change you right? You're perfect just the way you are. Don't ever feel bad for what happened when the lightning struck me, or for being badass mello, because I wouldn't have it any other way." Matt had made his feelings clear, but not, if you know what i mean. He had always been good at reading people and making them smile even if it was for the most stupid reasons.  
_**Shoot. What the fuck do I say back to that? Hey Matt I think I'm in love with you? That I love your smile, and i love the fact I'm the only one that gets to see those eyes? That I dream of you every night, holding you and making you happy? For fucks sake.**_  
Matt choked. He loves me? Well shit, don't hold back mello, just let me sit here and gather dust for god's sake.

"Um. Thanks" He pulled a funny face and shoved a picture into matt's face- "Hey you remember this one?"  
_**It was the day you accidently kissed me. I remember, i hope you do to.**_  
"Yeah, it was the day we fell down the stairs and i kissed you. *Cough* Accidently of course."  
_**Of course.**_  
"Whatever. I was pretty damn hot back then."  
"Still are mells, still are." He muttered under his breathe.  
He couldn't wait to see what kind of fun he could have with mello after today.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N----

OMG!! Im sooooo sorry that chapter TOTALLY sucked.  
But i couldn't really think of anything to put for Linda, or near, although i am looking forward to teasing Matt, with what mello thinks ;)

Anyways, REVIEW!!! You know you want to do it...

Do it.  
*GRINS* :D  
Stripes 


End file.
